


Change My Mind

by louisniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry "forgets" his promise to Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> i think you know where the title's from
> 
> started writing this in history and my friend made me continue it so yeah

“Not now, Louis,” said Harry, pushing him off of im for the third time that morning.

“But you promised,” whined Louis, again for the third time as well.

“No, I didn’t,” said Harry, trying to forget his promise.

“Yes you did,” said Louis, sitting on his chest, “you said that you would get me off this morning because you finished first last night and I had to finish myself off.”

“No Louis, I didn’t,” said Harry, _again_ , pushing him off of him, wincing when Louis hit his head on the headboard. “I didn’t eat enough last night.”

“Eat enough my ass! You’re just a bloody coward!”

“I’m not a coward!” said Harry, turning his head to look at the older boy.

Louis, who was pissed off now, clambered onto his chest and put their faces close to each other. “Cow… ard,” he said.

“I’m not,” he sat up which made Louis fall backwards, “a coward.”

“Oh really?” said Louis, righting himself up onto his knees in front of Harry, who’s chest was heaving angrily. “Then fuck me.”

“But I _said_ no,” said Harry.

But Louis wasn’t listening and he was sucking on Harry’s neck in less than a second, leaving bright purple marks there.

“Louis,” he groaned, “we have a photoshoot… not on my neck.” He pulled the smaller boy off of him and gave him a stern look. “No neck bites.”

“Fine,” said Louis with a scowl, “I have the rest of your body at my disposal.”

“Louis,” he groaned again, drawing out his name, “please don’t.”

“Shut up,” he said, no sucking a little purple mark into his chest. He put his hand over the younger boys’ mouth in lieu of a good shirt to tie there.

The smaller boy continued peppering kisses down his chest, stopping to suck on each and every tattoo he met along his way.

“Fuck, Louis,” he whispered through his hand, which he removed at once.

“Says you who didn’t want me a few minutes ago,” he said, looping his fingers into his pajama bottoms and pulling them down, putting his nose on the bulge in his boxers. Harry’s hips bucked upward in pleasure and Louis smiled and mouthed a little through the material.

He didn’t waste any time teasing the younger boy; he ran his fingers just under the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down and catching the boys’ penis in his mouth as it came up, making Harry groan loudly.

“Fucking liar,” said Louis, popping his mouth off for a second before going back down, running his tongue along the underside of Harry’s cock.

“How so?” he asked, his eyes and teeth clenched.

“You wouldn’t be hard if you didn’t want me,” he said coming up again.

“I think that was just the fact you were kissing my entire fucking body,” said Harry. “But, I _do_ want you.”

Harry let out a squeak as Louis’ hands squeezed his balls loosely and he let his teeth graze his length. “God,” he said with strained breath.

After a few solid minutes of nothing but the wet noises of Louis’ mouth working over Harry, he came up (“My mouth hurts, Harry.”) and reached backwards for a condom, but Harry kicked his arm out of the way. “No condom,” he said.

Louis eyes widened a little in fear but he took off his bottoms nonetheless. “Is that really a good idea?”

“I top, I make the rules,” said Harry. Louis glared and grabbed a condom from the bedside drawer.

“Fine then,” he said, slipping it onto his own length and lifting Harry’s left leg up onto his shoulders. “I’ll top.”

“Louis you can’t ju—” he was cut off by a load moan that escaped his lips. “It’s been too long since you’ve done this.”

Louis, however, was in a little bit of pain— it _had_ been too long and he wasn’t quite used to Harry’s tightness. “Alright?” asked Harry.

“Yeah… just a little… tight,” he said, his eyes clenched shut.

“Sorry,” said Harry, shifting a little so maybe he was less tight on him, even though they both knew that was complete bullshit.

“Whatever,” said Louis, starting to move, slowly, painfully move.

Eventually Louis got used to it (after about half the bottle of lube and a little interlude of fingering) and was pounding into Harry so fast and hard the bed was shaking like mad and every moan and groan Harry let out was shaky and breathless.

“G-g-g-god Louis,” he said, holding onto the sheets so tight that his knuckles turned white.

Louis leaned forward and Harry’s arms wrapped around his back and Louis continued, and within a few short seconds Harry’s nails had begun to dig into Louis’ back and leave fierce red raw marks where his nails had dragged across the skin.

Louis, on the other hand, who didn’t seem to notice the scratching and clawing at his back, was getting tired and his thighs hurt and he was so close to the edge but he was willing himself to hold it in until Harry came, mostly because he knew if he came first, Harry would be _beyond_ pissed. It was one of Harry’s pet peeves for Louis to come before him.

“Ah, god Louis…” said Harry, his hand reaching in between them and pumping himself slowly, his knuckles grazing Louis’ tummy every time he moved. Louis slowed down and lifted his head to watch Harry, because one of his favorite things on the planet was to watch Harry’s face as he orgasmed.

And, as always, his face contorted into something of pleasure and awe and pain and it was so beautiful that Louis smiled and huffed right into his face, possibly ruining the moment in Harry’s conscious mind, but his unconscious self had taken over as Louis slowly moved in and out of him and his eyes shut and his mouth hung wide open, his breathing slow and even.

Louis completely stopped moving just to look at Harry, and when he did stop, Harry opened his eyes and glared. “Who said stop?”

So he moved, slightly, just so he wasn’t hurting Harry, because he had a habit of being in a load of pain after he had an orgasm. “Just pull out, it won’t do you any good.”

“You better not suck me off, I wasn’t wearing a condom,” said Louis.

“And?” asked Harry, sliding the older boy off of him and leaning down into is lap.

“That’s revolting.”

“I’m a clean person,” he said as he put Louis in his mouth.

It always took a good few minutes for Louis to come afterwards, but the fact that he hadn’t worn and condom and Harry still took him into his mouth was so hot that he came in a few bobs of his head, and then collapsed backwards. “Damn.”

“Damn,” agreed Harry, laying next to him.

“And you said you didn’t want me,” said Louis, smiling and wiping a little sweat off of his brow.

“I changed my mind.”

 


End file.
